Katie Holmes
Katie Holmes portrayed Rachel Dawes in Batman Begins. Significant roles *Libbets Casey in The Ice Storm (1997) *Rachel Wagner in Disturbing Behavior (1998) *Joey Potter in Dawson's Creek (1998-2003) *Claire Montgomery in Go (1999) *Leigh Ann Watson in Killing Mrs. Tingle (1999) *Hannah Green in Wonder Boys (2000) *Jessica King in The Gift (2000) *Katie Burk in Abandon (2002) *Pamela McFadden in Phone Booth (2002) *Nurse Mills in The Singing Detective (2003) *April Burns in Pieces of April (2003) *Samantha Mackenzie in First Daughter (2004) *Rachel Dawes in Batman Begins (2005) *Heather Holloway in Thank You for Smoking (2005) *Jackie Truman in Mad Money (2008) *Laura Rosen in The Romantics (2010) *Mary Powell in The Extra Man (2010) *Jackie Kennedy in The Kennedys (2011) Quotes *"I’ve been a fan of Chris Nolan, obviously for ''Memento, and I heard they were making this movie. And then I heard that he was going to be the director so I was trying to get as many meetings as I could at Warner Brothers. And then I went and tested – I read the script – went and tested for the role with Christian - he was already cast as Batman - over in London. I waited by my phone for about three days and got the call and immediately called everyone I knew. I was so thrilled to get the part and join this great cast. My excitement only grew with each day on the set." *"''Yeah, it was exciting. That’s what I really liked about playing Rachel. She’s such a strong female character. She’s tough, she’s able to be honest with Bruce, and she tells him how she really feels. She doesn’t apologize for it. She wants to make a difference and I like seeing characters like that. I like seeing tough women." *"It was fun to portray that relationship, that close-knit friendship where you have just this understanding of each other based on the fact that you know each other’s past and you’re just able to communicate about anything because you just know each other so well. I thought it was a beautiful relationship to explore." *"It was great working with Chris Nolan. I was a fan of his and I think he is a brilliant director. But he was a great leader on the set as well and such a professional, and I enjoyed working with him. He was very collaborative, but also let you do your job and then maybe he’d come in and guide you. And if not, he’d let you go. He was great. I really enjoyed it. I trusted him and then I saw the movie and I was so proud of it and so proud to be in it." *"It was great to play Rachel. I didn’t have the comic book character to draw from but it was like playing any other character you create from what’s on the page. And this script was so well written that it was pretty much all on the page." *"She’s very much an independent thinker. She has a lot of idealistic views about the world and she’s trying to make it a better place." Category:Batman Begins cast